Jack Frost the Giant Slayer
by nanayoung
Summary: As it turns out, Jack was never normal even as a human. Before he was Jack Frost he was Jack the Giant Slayer, a human world famous to spirits everywhere for toppling the Giant civilization in just a few days. Years later, Jack tries to put the past behind him. But when old enemies show up he'll be forced to remind them what happened the last time they tried to hurt his loved ones.
1. I Really Hate Beans

**Chapter 1: I really hate beans. **

Jack always hated beans.

There just was something about them; maybe it was their shape or their color, he didn't know. All he knew was that the sight of beans invoked a feeling of deep distrust in him. As if they were something to be wary of, something he had to be careful with.

Which was _completely _ridiculous because how could beans be scary? They were _beans_; something you ate when there was nothing else left in the house. He had no reason to be afraid of a bunch of beans.

He tried to put it out of his mind more than once, tried to ignore the hair rising on his neck and his senses screaming at him to take notice. But whenever he saw them, it was as if something in the back of his mind called out to him. As if he was forgeting something important.

Then he got his memories back and realized that, yeah, sometimes beans _were _something to be careful of.

Especially when they grew into huge beanstalks that lead to a world of man-eating giants.

A part of him really wanted it to be a joke.

Even he, in all of his 300 years of isolation, had heard of the story. The story of a single human who managed to slew an army of giants, toppled an entire civilization, and closed the gateway between their world and ours. Who stopped an invasion before it could even occur. Who saved the worlds of both humans and spirits. Who was considered both a myth and a legend to humans and spirits alike.

Jack the Giant Slayer.

In hindsight, it was pretty obvious why Manny made him into a spirit. It wasn't just because he died in his sister's place-

_though that was a deciding factor _

-but because he saved spirits and humans from being invaded by bloodythirsty giants.

The giants were a _major _threat during this time; much bigger than Pitch could ever hope to be. They were impervious to most attacks, the size of skyscrappers, and unbelieveably strong and durable. Most magical attacks could not harm them, and there was no recorded being in the world who had ever _wounded _a giant, let alone kill one. There was no known defense against these unstoppable beings, nothing the world could do in order to save themselves. The entire world was theirs for the taking, and the people who lived there were a four course buffet. No one could hope to stop them, not even the Guardians were able to stand up to their bruite strength. Hell, they barely made it out with there lives the last time they tried to defend their homes, barely making a dent in a single soldier's armor. Everyone was panicing. There seemed to be no way for the world to make it out of this. The Guardians were completely despondant, and even Manny didn't know what to do.

All hope was lost.

The world was readying for its end.

Then he came along.

He wasn't even thinking about the possible implications at the time; how all the giants were dressed in armor, how they always seemed to walk in formation, how certain giants talked about an "invasion" that was happening soon. Hell, he didn't even know he destroyed an entire nation single handedly. To anyone else, it would have been obvious, the first thing that came to their minds.

But he was thirteen years old, and all he knew was that his sister had been kidnapped and he had to find her. Nothing else was important.

He used every trick in the book in order to get them both out alive. He took advantage of every weakness he could find. Any slip up, no matter how small, he somehow twisted to use to his benifit. Everytime someone let down their guard, every time they relaxed, everytime they thought they were safe; he was there to prove how wrong they really were. They weren't the most powerful race in all the lands, they weren't unstoppable, they weren't invincible. He proved that, over and over again, as he took them down one by one, section by section, army by army, city by city.

Jack was only thirteen.

And yet he managed to overturn what was considered the most powerful civilization in the world in just a manor of days.

Superpowers apparently made people stupid. Either that, or Manny had locked away a lot more than just his memories when he brought him back to life. Had he done half the things he did to the giants to Pitch, the so called "King of Fear" would have been dead a hundred times over, and most certainly would not be coming back every few years like he was now.

_as it is, he suddenly had a lot of ideas he wanted to try out on the Boogyman. Pitch always said it was impossible to kill fear. Lets see how true that statement really was..._

His mother always said he was smart, that he was capable of great things if he put his mind to it. He just never believed her until now. And even then, Jack had a feeling that she wasn't talking about his career in seige warfare.

Thinking about his mother gave him an ache deep in his heart. She was always the one he could confind in, the one he could trust to comfort him. Even though she didn't believe him when he came crawling back to the house a few days after their fight, covered in bruises and blood that wasn't his, half carrying and half dragging his sister while holding a strange crooked staff, ranting about man-eating giants, she still took the time to tend to his wounds, both physical and mental. He could always talk to her, always tell her what was going on.

Jack really wished his mother was here. Because he knew that he absolutely could not tell anyone about this.

For one, no one would believe it. _He _barely believed it and it was _his _memories. It was just too out there, even for a race of spirits that survived on the belief of children. Jack the Giant Slayer was considered a myth among myths, a legend who many had a hard time believing in, even with the overwhelming evidence that was unhearthed from some of the remains of the giant's realm. In some sections of the world, Jack the Giant Slayer was considered a _God_, on par with the Man in the Moon himself. There was even a _religion _devoted to him, people who worshiped him as some sort of deity. Hell, the story became so popular, so well known, that it even got leaked to the human world in the form of a child's fairy tale. And considering how hard the Guardians worked in order to keep their existance a secret, it just showed how much of a big deal it was.

And they were supposed to believe that the all powerful being they worshiped for so long was _Jack Frost_? The trickster, the troublemaker, the guy who broke into Santa's workshop for kicks?

He had a better chance of making them believe he was the Tooth Fairy.

Telling the world that he was Jack the Giant Slayer was the equivalent of going up to a priest and saying he was Jesus. He would most-likely get beat up if he tried. And that was the friendlest outcome.

But none of that would even _compare _to the shitstorm that would brew if they actually believed him.

Even though he didn't know it at the time-his family had taken a boat to America using the gold he managed to scavange from his visit to the giants' realm- spirits all over the world tried to find him. They searched the ruins for the smallest of trace of his presence, interrigated the remaining giants who were left, and fine combed the entire country of England just to figure out where he went. Some wanted to express thanks, for saving the world and millions of lives from distruction. Some wanted to meet with him, question him about how he did it,how he accomplished the impossible. And others... others wanted him for his power.

_because he did have power, even as a human. how else would he have toppled an entire civilization in just a few days? how else would he have killed the unkillable? even now, as a spirit, he could feel that curious power whirl inside him, patiently waiting for him to use it much like he did when he was thirteen. it was different from the abilities of spirits and giants; more stuble, less flashy...but just as dangerous and damaging..._

Never-the-less, they didn't find out much information, let alone find him. All they knew was his name, the bare basics of his story, and the fact that he was human and not a spirit, which only added to the mystery. What kind of human, let alone a human **boy**, could do so much damage in a short amount of time?

Over a hundred years had been spent trying to find him before the spirits of the world gave up. There was just too little information, too little to trace back. And even if they managed to find him, he was probably long dead anyway. Humans didn't live as long as spirits could. So they gave up the search, and instead channeled all of that curiousity, all that burning need, into praise, awe, and in some cases worship. His name became legend, his actions even more so. Many worshiped the ground he walked on, and even managed to have a holiday made for him in his honor.

But they never stopped searching.

Three hundred years later and some of the more persistant were still trying to find a sign.

It was true that Jack wanted attention, but he didn't want that kind of attention. Where the whole world was watching your every move, studying you. Where people attacked you with gifts and favors. Where he would never have a moments peace. Where his friends would look at him differently, and not see the fun loving guy he was, but the powerful, serious, military strategist he was not.

People would expect things of him, things he wasn't sure he could deliver.

Plus, it was hundreds of years ago. Ancient history. He didn't want to be remembered for something he did when he was thirteen. He wanted to be remembered for what he did now, in this day and age. Jackson Overland was a person of the past.

He was Jack Frost now, a 300 year old prankster winter spirit with white hair and a crooked staff. As far as he was concerned, that was all that mattered.

No one needed to know who he was in the past. It could be his little secret. The giants were mostly dead and anyone who could have told the truth died a long time ago. And it wasn't as if most people were searching anymore; they seemed to accept the fact that Jack the Giant Slayer was long dead. And while that still left the issue of the various cults dedicated to worshiping him, he figured that it would blow over soon enough. It _had _been three hundred years after all.

Though Jack knew better than to tempt fate, he felt kind of smug about getting one over the spririts of the world. There was absolutely no way anyone would find out. As far as anyone was concerned, he was just Jack Frost, newest Guardian and resident Winter Spirit.

Nothing could possibly go wrong.

A few days later and he began eating his words.


	2. Contemplations

Bunny had never known war.

Oh he had seen it. In the many centuries that he had been alive, it was impossible not to see the affects war had on the children of the world. He's seen young men go out into the battlefield. He'd seen children slaughtered, and towns destroyed. He'd seen entire kingdoms ravaged and torn appart at the seems because of one conflict after another.

But it was one thing to be an observer. It was another thing when he became a participant.

The world of spirits and myths was not a large one. There were maybe a few thousand spirits, scattered all around the world. Though each one of them had their own unique power, it was far from an army. Especially since many spirits rebelled or fought against one another. Many were divided, unwilling to cooperate. Some were neutral, unwilling to get involved. and others were so wrapped up in their own misery that they barely noticed the passing of time, let alone anything else.

The world of legends had no army, no defense against something that may harm its inhabitants. So when the giants came, everyone was caught flatfooted. No one was even prepared for the thought of war, let alone one against something as strong and durable like the giants. The only reason why the giants were unable to swarm their realm and take over was due to Manny's quick actions. Even then, the barrier between their world and ours was slowly breaking at the giants' might.

At the time, Bunny thought they would be just like any other enemy they fought in the past. Yes they were big and strong, but that didn't mean they couldn't do something against them it would just take more effort and strategy than most. In retrospect, he was very cocky about the giants. Years upon years of being the best, of success in the art of battle made him sloppy. He became compliant, soft. He never tried to push past his limits, to become stronger. Instead, once he realized he was one of the more powerful spirits in the world, he let it get to his head. He relaxed, and became lazy. He never tried to push himself and became satisfied with his level of strength. Other than the Guardians and maybe Pitch, no one was able to best him in a fight and he let that arrogance guide his actions.

Embedded by his many successes, he proposed that they face these giants, and show them just who they were messing with. At the time, he along with the rest of the Guardians thought that the rumors about the giants were exaggerated. Spirits had a tendency to distort amd maginify important events or gossip; there wasn't much to do in the spirit realm, other than work for belief in order to stay alive. He and the Guardians just assumed that this was just one of those times in which the facts spiralled out of control, becoming overdone and exaggerated.

The giants couldn't _really _be over five hundreed feet tall. They were probably taller than normal, certainly taller than most people, but hundreds of feet tall? _Had _to be exaggerating. And there was no way they had an army; it was probably just a few unrully spirits who wanted to make trouble for everyone else; spreading rumors in order to scare people.

So when they entered the giant realm, the were completely unprepared for the army that awaited them.

And make no mistake, it _was _an army. Thousands upon thousands of skyscrapper sized beings, covered head to toe in dirtied, blood spattered armor. It was only by the grace of God that they were not spotted, that and the fact that they were so _small _in comparison. Hell, even the _children _were ten times bigger than them.

Bunny had never been one to give into fear. But at that moment, hidden out of sight from the giants, praying that they would not find him, he felt true terror for the first time.

They weren't going to get out of this one.

It was different from Pitch, different from the many spirits they faced in the past. Before, they had the advantage of strength, experiance, and a lifetimes worth of knowledge. They had reputation, and their belief on their side. Now...

Now all the belief, power, and experiance in the world could not hope to save them.

Bunny had never felt so useless in his life.

Not when his family had all been wiped out.

Not when he was alone, unknowing, and with no one to help him in his first years as a Guardian.

Not when he faced Pitch for the first time and got overwhelmed.

He had hope then, a spark in his heart that told him that there was still a chance, that he could still get up from this and charge on, and be victorious.

The spark has been snuffed out in the face of such overwhelming odds.

The chance of defeat was certain.

Powerful, bloodthirsty beings were going to invade _his _home and consume everything he loved.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

When word reached the rest of the spirits that the Guardians could do nothing in the face of the sudden invasion, panic and despair roamed free.

Being the Guardian of Hope, Bunny could _feel _it dying around him, as spirits lost faith in the once all powerful Guardians.

Bunny could not blaim them.

He felt so ashamed of his weakness, of his defeat.

There had to have been some way to stop the giants, something they could do.

But as time pasted, and the day of recogning came closer and closer. Bunny began readying himself for the end.

But it didn't come.

Months passed by. The world kept turning. There were no sign of the giants.

No heavy footsteps, signaling that the giants were near.

No heavy chants, and bloodthristy cries.

No screams or sounds of fighting.

The giants had not invaded.

It was though to be a trick, a cruel prank at the hands of the monsters who wanted to ravage their world.

But when a year went by, and there was still no attack, the Guardians entered the giant realm once more...

...and saw nothind but ruins.

Bodies of giants littered the realm. Armor, once soaked in the blood of their enemies, now spotted with their own blood as it pooled in the streets. The corpses had been there for some timeand were already decaying. Buildings and houses, once towering high above them were broken down and turned into rubble. Weapons lay scattered at the dead giant soldiers' feet.

No one was spared.

It was a complete and utter slaughter.

And they didn't even know what the hell had happened.

But at the time, they did not pay attention. Because they had been spaired a horrible fate, given a second chance when they thought all hope was lost. The who, what, when, and how of it didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things.

It was only later that they thought to question what had happened that day.

They investigated for weeks, and it was only when Tooth managed to scavange some memories from the teeth of the giants that they really learned what had happened all those months ago. Even then, the pictures were sporatic, all over the place. Tooth's ability to get memories from teeth never worked on giants all that well, and they only got a few spair memories from the giants' last moments.

And what they saw...

A human. A single human boy had stopped them.

A single human boy, no older than thirteen, had did what was thought to be impossible.

This human boy had killed the unkillable, had saved them all.

Jack the Giant Slayer.

What little bit of his stroy that they managed to get from the giants remains was sporadic at best. They knew that he entered the giant realm due to some magic beans. They knew that his name was Jack, and that he was looking for something when he entered the realm. They knew that when he faced the giants, he was by himself. And they knew that in just a span of a few days, he managed to topple an entire civilization in order to get this certain something that he was looking for.

But other than that, information was scarce. They didn't know what he looked like, or where the events took place. They didn't know who gave the boy the magic beans or why. They didn't know what the boy was looking for. And they didn't know how the hell he had managed to kill a civilization full of giants.

They knew nothing of who he was, where he lived, or even what he looked like. All anyone knew, was that his name was Jack, and that he was a child.

A child.

He, a centuries old Guardian, let his despair get to him to the point where a _child _had to perform his duties. A child had to go through hell in order to keep the world safe, while he was sitting around in his own little pity party. A child had to _kill_, to sacrifice his innocence, because he wasn't strong enough to go get things done.

Because of his weakness, a child had to destroy the lives of thousands, in order to survive.

He was so, so ashamed that he was not as strong as he though he was. That he let his fear, his self pity, get in the way of his responsibilities.

He was a Guardian, and yet a child had to save _him _from disaster.

He wanted to find the child, not for curiousity or for power like so many other spirits, but to appoligise for his weakness, and for what the world made him do. For having to fight for survival, to kill in order to get out alive. He had taken the Guardian oath in order to protect the innocent, but had failed.

He had failed the child who had to do so much in order to save them all.

It was as the years went by that he made a promise.

That he would never let a child suffer for his inactions again.

That he would become strong in the face of defeat, and rise above his own weakness.

He would never again give into despair.

He was a Guardian. A spirit chosen by the Man in the Moon.

And it was about damn time he acted like it.

* * *

_Jack the Giant Slayer. _

_I don't know who you are, or where you came from. _

_But thank you. _

_For showing my weakness and giving me strength. _

_For saving us all when we all thought it was the end. _

_For giving me hope, when I needed it the most. _

* * *

**Bunny POV chapter. Thank you Wolfrunner99-2 for the great idea of making this chapter from Bunny's point of view.**

**Sorry about the late response guys. I had so much to do these last few weeks. Thanks for all of the reviews and I promise to update sooner next time. **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
